familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vidin Oblast
Vidin Oblast (province) ( ) is the northwesternmost province of Bulgaria. It borders Serbia to the west and Romania to the northeast. Its administrative centre is the city of Vidin on the Danube. The area is divided into 11 obshtinas (communes). As of December 2009, the oblast has a population of 108,067 inhabitants. Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - Bulgarian provinces and municipalities in 2009 „WorldCityPopulation“„pop-stat.mashke.org“ There are remains of many castles, some of which are Baba Vida, one of the last Bulgarian strongholds during the Ottoman invasion and the Belogradchik fortress. Obshtinas The Vidin Oblast contains 11 obshtinas (communes) (singular: oбщина, obshtina - plural: oбщини, obshtini). The following table shows the names of each municipality in English and Cyrillic, the main town (in bold) or village, and the population of each as of December 2009. Geography The territory of Vidin Oblast includes the most western parts of the Danubian Plain and Stara Planina, while the Danube forms the border with Romania. The slopes of Stara Planina are covered with dense forests, lush meadows and boasts the majestic rock phenomena, the Belogradchik Rocks. There are around 80 caves situated close to the border with Serbia, the most famous being the Magura Cave, which known with its cave painting from 10,000 BC. There is also a lake in the proximity of the cave. Demography Vidin Oblast had a population of 130,074 according to a 2001 census, of which were male and were female. Population to 01.03.2001 by Area and Sex from [http://www.nsi.bg/Census/nav.htm Bulgarian National Statistical Institute: Census 2001] As of the end of 2009, the population of the province, announced by the Bulgarian National Statistical Institute, numbered 108,067 of which are inhabitants aged over 60 years. Bulgarian National Statistical Institute - Population by age in 2009 The following table represents the change of the population in the province after World War II: Religion Religious adherence in the oblast according to 2001 census: Religious adherence in Bulgaria - census 2001 Towns and villages The place names in bold have the status of town (in Bulgarian: град, transliterated as grad). Other localities have the status of village (in Bulgarian: село, transliterated as selo). The names of localities are transliterated in Latin alphabetGeonames Search at National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA) - reference for location names followed in parentheses by the original name in Bulgarian Cyrillic alphabet (which links to the corresponding Bulgarian Wikipedia article). Belogradchik Obshtina The Belogradchik obshtina has one town (in bold) and 17 villages: Belogradchik (Белоградчик) Borovitsa (Боровица) Veshtitsa (Вещица) Varba (Върба) Granitovo (Гранитово) Granichak (Граничак) Dabravka (Дъбравка) Krachimir (Крачимир) Oshane (Ошане) Prauzhda (Праужда) Prolaznitsa (Пролазница) Rabisha (Рабиша) Rayanovtsi (Раяновци) Salash (Салаш) Slivovnik (Сливовник) Stakevtsi (Стакевци) Struindol (Струиндол) Chiflik (Чифлик) Boynitsa Obshtina The Boynitsa Obshtina has 9 villages: Boynitsa (Бойница) Borilovets (Бориловец) Gradskovski kolibi (Градсковски колиби) Halovski kolibi (Халовски колиби) Kanits (Каниц) Perilovets (Периловец) Rabrovo (Раброво) Shipkova mahala (Шипикова махала) Shishentsi (Шишенци) Bregovo Obshtina The Bregovo Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 9 villages: Bregovo (Брегово) Baley (Балей) Vrav (Връв) Gamzovo (Гъмзово) Deleyna (Делейна) Kalina (Калина) Kosovo (Косово) Kudelin (Куделин) Rakitnitsa (Ракитница) Tiyanovtsi (Тияновци) Vidin Obshtina The Vidin Obshtina has two towns (in bold) and 33 villages: Akatsievo (Акациево) Antimovo (Антимово) Bela Rada (Бела Рада) Botevo (Ботево) Bukovets (Буковец) Vidin (Видин) Voinitsa (Войница) Vartop (Въртоп) Gaytantsi (Гайтанци) General Marinovo (Генерал Мариново) Gomotartsi (Гомотарци) Gradets (Градец) Dinkovitsa (Динковица) Dolni Boshnyak (Долни Бошняк) Druzhba (Дружба) Dunavtsi (Дунавци) Zheglitsa (Жеглица) Ivanovtsi (Ивановци) Inovo (Иново) Kalenik (Каленик) Kapitanovtsi (Капитановци) Koshava (Кошава) Kutovo (Кутово) Mayor Uzunovo (Майор Узуново) Novoseltsi (Новоселци) Peshakovo (Пешаково) Plakuder (Плакудер) Pokrayna (Покрайна) Ruptsi (Рупци) Tsar Simeonovo (Цар Симеоново) Sinagovtsi (Синаговци) Slana bara (Слана бара) Slanotran (Сланотрън) Tarnyane (Търняне) Gramada Obshtina The Gramada Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 7 villages: Boyanovo (Бояново) Brankovtsi (Бранковци) Vodna (Водна) Gramada (Грамада) Medeshevtsi (Медешевци) Milchina laka (Милчина лъка) Sratsimirovo (Срацимирово) Toshevtsi (Тошевци) Dimovo Obshtina The Dimovo Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 22 villages: Archar (Арчар) Bela (Бела) Vladichentsi (Владиченци) Vodnyantsi (Воднянци) Varbovchets (Върбовчец) Oreshets (Орешец) Dimovo (Димово) Dalgo pole (Дълго поле) Darzhanitsa (Държаница) Izvor (Извор) Karbintsi (Карбинци) Kladorub (Кладоруб) Kostichovtsi (Костичовци) Lagoshevtsi (Лагошевци) Mali Drenovets (Мали Дреновец) Medovnitsa (Медовница) Gara Oreshets (Гара Орешец) Ostrokaptsi (Острокапци) Septemvriytsi (Септемврийци) Smolya (Скомля) Shipot (Шипот) Yanyovets (Яньовец) Yarlovitsa (Ярловица) Kula Obshtina The Kula Obshtina has one town (in bold) and 8 villages: Golemanovo (Големаново) Izvor mahala (Извор махала) Kosta Perchevo (Коста Перчево) Kula (Кула) Poletkovtsi (Полетковци) Staropatitsa (Старопатица) Topolovets (Тополовец) Tsar Petrovo (Цар-Петрово) Chichil (Чичил) Makresh Obshtina The Makresh Obshtina has 7 villages: Valchek (Вълчек) Kireevo (Киреево) Makresh (Макреш) Podgore (Подгоре) Rakovitsa (Раковица) Tolovitsa (Толовица) Tsar Shishmanovo (Цар Шишманово) Novo Selo Obshtina The Novo Selo municipality has 5 villages: Vinarovo (Винарово) Negovanovtsi (Неговановци) Novo Selo (Ново село) Florentin (Флорентин) Yasen (Ясен) Ruzhintsi Obshtina The Ruzhintsi Obshtina has 10 villages: Belo pole (Бело поле) Gyurgich (Гюргич) Dinkovo (Динково) Drazhintsi (Дражинци) Drenovets (Дреновец) Pleshivets (Плешивец) Roglets (Роглец) Ruzhintsi (Ружинци) Topolovets (Тополовец) Cherno pole (Черно поле) Chuprene Obshtina The Chuprene Obshtina has 9 villages: Bostanite (Бостаните) Varbovo (Върбово) Gorni Lom (Горни Лом) Dolni Lom (Долни Лом) Protopopintsi (Протопопинци) Replyana (Репляна) Sredogriv (Средогрив) Targovishte (Търговище) Chuprene (Чупрене) See also *Oblasts of Bulgaria *Obshtinas of Bulgaria *List of villages in Vidin Oblast References External links * Official site Vidin Oblast |North = Mehedinţi County |Northeast = Dolj County |East = |Southeast = Montana Oblast |South = Pirot District |Southwest = |West = Zaječar District |Northwest = Bor District }} Category:Oblasts of Bulgaria Category:Vidin Oblast Bulgaria